Et il attendait
by Chrisy-n'etoile
Summary: Il savait qu'il avait eu le temps. Mais il avait encore mal. Ils étaient morts et disparus depuis longtemps, et ils ne reviendraient pas. Mais dans toute sa vie, ils avaient été là. Et il ne pouvait l'oublier... Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Nouvelle petite Fic ! Les chapitres seront peut être un peu court mais j'ai très peu de temps pour moi … Bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Chapitre I :** Tristesse.

Le portail grinça quand il l'ouvrit. Il faisait si froid, qu'il pouvait voir son souffle. Une par une, il a passé le silence des statues et des pierres tombales. Dans un coin du cimetière, il s'est arrêté. Il a tiré une main ganté de son manteau et a dépoussiéré la neige du haut d'une pierre tombale. Il a laissé sa main se reposé un instant dessus. Un instant où il avait lu les inscription.

_James et Lily Potter._

Il a laissé sa main retombé, et a reculé d'un pas. Déposant les fleurs flétrient qu'il avait apporté. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses parents. Mais leurs absence dans sa vie, s'est ressentie comme une blessure jamais refermée.

Il se leva et remis, une fois de plus, sa main dans sa poche. Le froid avait engourdit son nez et ses joues. Tout en le faisant frissonner. Il soupira puis laissa son regard errer sur les pierres tombales, qui se trouvaient sur le coté; non loin de lui. Il ressentit alors une immobilité emprise dans son cœur, un souffle tranquille qui recouvrit ses pensées.

_Ronald Weasley._

_Hermione Granger._

Il a fermé les yeux pendant un moment, pour se recueillir, pour arrêté ses larmes avant même qu'elle ne se forment. Il avait encore du mal. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Ils étaient morts et disparus depuis longtemps. Et ils ne reviendraient pas. Durant toute sa vie, ils avaient tout été pour lui. Ils avaient été Harry, Ron et Hermione, les meilleurs amis pour toujours. Mais leur toujours avait été terminé. Trop tôt. Trop soudain. Comme une bougie soufflée par le vent.

Il estimait que toutes les personnes qui comptait pour lui, avaient trouvées leur voie en ce seule cimetière. Peut être que quelqu'un avait pensé, de considération, ou peut être naturellement de les mettre dans ce même lieu pour lui. Pour Harry Potter. Pour leur héros – leur sauveur.

Mais en partant, il s'est demandé si c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être sauvé maintenant …

**A bientôt. Chrisy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Très strange ce chapitre je trouve ==''

**Chapitre 2:** Souvenirs.

Harry a resserré sa couverture autour de ses épaules, en tournant la page de son livre. Ses doigts étaient raides de froid. Puis quand il a attrapé sa tasse de thé chaud à moitié vide, c'était comme si ils avaient pris feu . Il a bu une gorgée, ici et là, quand il se souvenait de lui. Mais son esprit erra, rapidement suivi par ses yeux. Pendant une seconde, il eu l'envie de faire quelques chose, peut être écrire une lettre, à quelqu'un, ou n'importe qui.

Mais ensuite, il a regardé la perche vide de sa chouette. Qui avait récoltée toute la poussière depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais acheté une autre chouette depuis Hedwidg, et n'avais jamais prévu cela. Parfois, cette pensée lui faisait trop mal. Parfois non. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'intention d'écrire à quelqu'un de toute façon.

Il secoua la tête. Le geste servit aussi bien a secoué ses cheveux bruns et a effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire – de ses lettres, qu'il n'avait jamais pu recevoir à nouveau. Toutes les lettres d'Hermione. La persistante. Il n'avait jamais rien a lui dire qui n'était pas vrai. Qui lui manquai plus que tout ce qu'il pense possible et qu'il voulait juste entendre sa voix, une dernière fois.

Harry ferma son livre. Il était difficile de ne pas ce souvenir. Tandis qu'il était assis dans ce vieux fauteuil rapiécé, enveloppé dans des couvertures, sous le même toit où ses parents avaient vécut. Sous le même toit où ils étaient morts. Il savait pas où aller. Il se sentait trop vieux, trop pris au piège dans son corps de 21 ans. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu la liberté ou ce que c'était que d'être jeune. La vie pour lui n'avait été que défi. Il y avait perdu beaucoup de choses, trop nombreuses pour compter.

Non, il ne voulait pas être consommé par le passé. Mais il était fatigué de se battre. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était de vivre, d'aimer.

Il a baissé les yeux vers ses mains, pleines de cicatrices. Elles tremblaient. Il les serra en poing, mais les tremblements continuèrent. Trois étés avait passés depuis la fin de la guerre et ses tremblements n'avaient cessés.

Il a relevé les yeux, vers la fenêtre givrée, à regarder la neige tomber doucement. Il a prit la dernière gorgée de son thé, devenu presque froid maintenant. Il a réouvert son livre, et a replongé dans son monde. C'était son petit répit.

Comme les rêves, il a laissé place aux cauchemars.

**Esprit torturé ? Non pas du tout ! xDD**

**Bisous**

**Chrisy**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà le chapitre trois ! Un peu plus long, cadeau des vacances ! Bonne lecture ! **_

Accroupis devant le foyer, Harry posa un autre journal sur le bois du feu. Il regarda la petite tour de bois qu'il avait monté. Il s'est assis sur le planché froid, ses mains étendus devant lui pour capté la chaleur. Tout son corps avait froid. La douleurs dans ses mains était flagrantes. Il les secoua comme des feuilles dans le vent. Autour de lui, la maison de Godric's Hollow grinçais et craquais sous le hurlement du vent. Il pouvais entendre les branches d'arbre frapper, gratter et battre contre les fenêtres et le toit.

Harry ne se sentait pas jeune. Il ne savait pas comment les gens pouvais l'être après cette guerre. Nul ne pourrais jamais être le même. Ils ne pourraient jamais regarder les choses de la même lumière. Ils ne cesseraient de vouloir les jours d'avant.

Le vent s'était calmé l'extérieur. Un brève calme, et quand Harry entendit frapper, le bruit avait fait écho à travers l'obscurité des couloirs ; pour retentir un peu dans ses oreilles. Pendant un moment, Harry resta immobile, soudain terrifié par ce que pouvait signifier ce bruit. Puis il se leva dans un souffle fragile, laissant ses couvertures; chauffés par le feu.

Il arriva devant sa porte d'entrée, verrouillée à une série d'écluse et de chaînes. Il s'empara de la poignée. Sa main tremblât. Il se rétractât. Il ne voulait pas voir la personne. Il ne voulait pas que les gens le voit comme ça.

Faible.

La personne frappa de nouveau. Sortant Harry de ses pensées, il fit un pas en arrière. La haine contre la panique, traversa son corps. Sur l'instant, Harry écouta le sifflement rugissant du vent au-delà des murs. Il faisait froid dehors et la personne à l'extérieur, Harry ne l'avait pas oublié. La personne devait avoir froid aussi. Une simple poussée de pitié passée, le courage vint avec. Il saisi la poignée,la tourna, puis ouvrit la porte légèrement. Sa gorge captura son souffle.

C'était Drago Malefoy.

Une partie de Harry voulut fermer la porte, tandis qu'une autre ne supportait plus la solitude. Il était gelé et déchiré jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix.

-Harry, est-ce toi ?

Harry déglutit; avec le sentiment d'être toujours faible. Mais, il ouvrit la porte tout de même. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Drago. Ils se regardaient. Les cheveux de Drago, descendait jusqu'au niveau de ses oreilles. D'un blond presque blanc. Harry pouvait voir la ligne et les petits creux de ses pommettes. Ses yeux gris était vide et sans expression. Une énorme écharpe était roulé autour de son cou.

-Puis-je entrer ? Drago l'avait demandé doucement, ses yeux se sont gardés mais il avait bon espoir.

-Oui. Dit Harry. Puis, il libérât le passage pour le laisser passer. Il regarda l'homme blond, qui pour une fois, ne regarda pas avec mépris, l'état négligé de la maison. Harry ferma la porte et remis en place les chaînes. Puis il ajoutat :

-J'ai un feu en cours.

Drago acquiesça. Il ne dit rien quand Harry se recouvrit lui-même de ses couvertures et se blottit contre le feu. Il s'assit silencieusement sur la chaise la plus proche du feu et se pencha vers la source de chaleur. Harry ne semblait croire que cela faisait trois ans depuis la fin de la guerre qu'il n'avait vu Drago et qu'il était là, dans son salon.

Trois longues années.

Harry regardât de plus près ce qu'était devenue Drago. Il devinât ce que d'un an Azkaban pouvait faire un homme. Il avais entendu ici et là des bribes de nouvelles de la façon dont le Manoir Malefoy avait été saccagé. De la façon dont le ministère avait réquisitionné la fortune Malefoy, mais en laissant un salaire de misère. Et il avait vu les tombes de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry attendit que Drago prenne la parole. Au plus fort de la guerre, ils avaient été forcés de devenir des partenaires. En effet, les petites rivalités écolières n'ont pas de place là-bas. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se faire confiance les uns les autres. Ils ont combattus et tués ensemble. Ils se sont sauvés la vie mutuellement au-delà de l'imaginable. Ils ont ris et pleurés ensemble. Ils ont sourient à d'autres quand ils étaient certains que celui-ci allait mourir. Ils avaient été des pions, des armes, soldats et sorciers ensemble, côte à côte.

Dans la guerre, ils avaient été amis.

Harry ne savait pas où se trouvait Drago. Mais il attendit, comme il le faisait avant. Car il savait que Drago ne parlait avant d'avoir réglé tout ce qu'il se disait dans sa tête.

-Que faisais tu ? Demanda Drago au bout d'un certain temps.

-J'étais en train de me souvenir.

-Il me semble que tu te cachais. Contra-t'-il sèchement.

-Je ne me cache pas.

-Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour savoir où tu était. Certains mon même dit que tu étais mort, tes amis, tes collègues de héros de guerre. Tu ne les a pas vu depuis des mois apparement.

Harry sentit un affres de solitude à ses paroles. Elles étaient vrai, tout à fait vrai. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, ne voulant pas y penser.

-Pourquoi a tu choisis ici ? De tout les lieux. Il n'avait pas l'air arrogant, juste curieux. Fatigué et curieux.

-Je ne sais pas.

Drago le regarda. Il cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête.

-Je pense que nous avons tout changé.

Harry acquiesça, un sentiment de tristesse le parcourra. Changer. Une chose qu'il avait voulu une fois. Mais n'avait jamais connu le cout de celui-ci.

Drago se redressa puis frotta ses mains.

-Puis-je rester ici pendant un moment ?

Harry ressentit comme une main froide s'emparer de son cœur.

-Je … Je …

Il commença a avoir peur de la venu des larmes.

-Je ne sais...

Il se sentait tellement coupable.

-Je suis désolé, tu, tu, tu ne peux pas. A chaque fois que je te regarde, je me souviens et ça fait mal.

Quand Harry releva la tête, pour regarder le visage de Drago, il n'y lu aucune expression.

-Je n'ai nulle part où rester.

A la façon dont il l'avait dit, Harry vu vraiment l'homme qui se tenait avec lui. Il a vu un homme fatigué. Fatigué de toute les choses que la vie a jeté sur lui. Un homme qui avait presque tout perdu. Cette homme n'avait pas vécut la vie qu'il avait envisager.

-Okey. Souffla Harry en regardant au loin. Tu peux rester...

_**Bisous, Chrisy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 4 : **

Un sort chuchoté dans l'air.

Harry regarda comment ce sort vola et s'écrasa sur les poutres de bois. Un autre sort fusa qui visa les tuiles brisées au-dessus des poutres. Harry saisi sa couverture la tirant plus serrée autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Oh, désolé. Dit une voix un moment plus tard.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Drago qui le regardait, lui aussi. Baguette en main. Il avait enlevé quelques couche de vêtements et avait retroussés les manches de sa chemise. La marque noir ne c'était évanouie sur la peau de son avant-bras.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry. Le froncement de sourcils s'était retourner en un mouvement interrogateur pour Drago.

-Pourquoi t'es tu excusé ?

Dans l'esprit d' Harry, le mot _désolé_ sonnait étrange dans le langage des hommes.

-Je n'ai pas demandé si je pouvais réglé ce problème. Répondit-il en désignant la morceau de toiture absent.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité, puis secoua la tête.

-Non, pas de problème. Fait ce que tu veux.

Puis il retourna à sa contemplation des flammes, qui dansait autour des rondins de bois. Il écouta le doux murmure de Drago lançant des sorts. Lentement, le froid de la pièce disparut.

-Je peux prendre une des chambres du haut ? Demanda Drago qui se tenait à present au coté de Harry.

Harry l'observa quelques instant. Puis il se perdit dans la marque noir qui courait le long de la peau du blond.

-Bien sur, laisse juste la nursery.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Drago sur lui. Mais il n'osai pas levé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir si l'homme avait pitié de lui.

-Okey. Soupira Drago comme il se détournât.

Harry écoutât l'écho de ses pas, chacun d'eux ajoutant une profonde tristesse au creux de son ventre.

-C'est toujours la même. Je n'y ai rien touché. Dit-il, presque haletant, en quelque sorte.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait voulu en parler. Il avait été ridicule. Il sentit comme si il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Je ne pouvais pas aller là bas.

Il ferma ses yeux, les gardant bien serrés. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Je sais. Je ne pouvais pas retourner chez moi. Et toi dans cette salle. C'est comme ça. Lui souffla Drago, d'une voix curieusement douce_._

Tout le corps d' Harry trembla au simple touché de Drago. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit la chaleur d'un autre humain.

-Tu trembles. Déclara le blond.

Il retirât sa main, sous le froncement de sourcils d' Harry.

-Je peux te lancé un sort de réchauffement ?

Harry acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme se doute qu'il s'agissait autre chose que du froid. Sans l'avoir entendu prononcé quelque chose, il ressentit des vague de froid dans tout son corps.

-Stupide Griffondors. Tu ne t'ai même pas battu contre la tempête. L'entendu marmonner Harry lorsque Drago sortit de la salle.

Il se demanda si il ne s'imaginait pas des choses car ces mots avait sonné presque affectueusement.

**Suite prochainement.**

**Bisous à tous ! **

**Chrisy.**


End file.
